


welcome home

by hyperandrogenism



Series: impactor cuddles people [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: (roadbuster and impactor are amica idk if i hinted well enough tho), Amica Endurae, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Injury, Medical, Nonbinary Character, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Pre-The Transformers: Last Stand of the Wreckers, Team as Family, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperandrogenism/pseuds/hyperandrogenism
Summary: "The first thing Impactor registers when she wakes up is a weight on her right side. A heavy one, and for a moment she thinks it's some debris and she's still on a battlefield, then her optics online and she can see green and orange plating wedged in between her side and the railing of the medberth."
Series: impactor cuddles people [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084715
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> umm so like half of them dont use canon pronouns lol. impactor uses she/her, roadbuster and whirl use they/them,  
> and sandstorm uses she/they.
> 
> also this is before everything except after springer joined, hes still pretty young and stuff. but impactor and roadbuster are mentally healthy ish (they absolutely both still have ptsd but yeah lol) and its just how i think things were before they got bad. also features absolutely wrong characterizations of sandstorm and broadside but who gives a shit fjdshjkfjkvfjk
> 
> [heavily encouraged listening here,](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5S9q1cpJMIRk9m2A727qRz) at the very least please listen to welcome home by radical face and blood brothers by luke bryan
> 
> edit: I FORGOT TO EXPLAIN the turn thing roadbuster refers to is a headcanon i have where when impactor was leader the first time a new person got hurt really bad she would sit with them in the medbay and hold their hand and comfort them lol

The first thing Impactor registers when she wakes up is a weight on her right side. A heavy one, and for a moment she thinks it's some debris and she's still on a battlefield, then her optics online and she can see green and orange plating wedged in between her side and the railing of the medberth.

"Spin-uh?" she slurs, and trying to talk makes Impactor realize her jaw is wired shut. Both of her legs are splinted, too. She growls her engine in frustration, even as Springer looks up at her with wide optics.

"We're all here." Impactor gingerly turns to see Roadbuster in a chair that's much too small to her left, with Rack'n'Ruin asleep in their lap. Roadbuster's visor brightens in what Impactor's learned is a smile, and she weakly tries to smile back as best as she can. "You got hurt bad. It's your turn," Roadbuster adds softly, smoothing one servo over Rack's helm. Rack'n'Ruin both shift in their lap, but don't wake up.

Impactor looks around the room then. The dim room is tiny, probably a room made for much smaller mechs than three triple changers, two full sized warbuilds, and five other Wreckers at some backwater medical outpost, but they're all wedged in there. Their collective body heat makes it hot and humid, but no one complains. Heat is nice after a battle. Whirl is in the chair next to Roadbuster, optic dimmed in a way that Impactor knows means they're in standby. The only time they'll be quiet, and they're still making little snorts and huffs. Broadside is in another chair on her right, even more comically too-big and too-serious in this room, and Twin Twist and Topspin are on the floor with a blanket and at Broadside's pedes, curled together with their arms under each other's helms like they only do when they need the comfort from each other. Sandstorm is sitting against the wall at the foot of the medberth, tall enough that Impactor can see her helm over her own pedes. Monitors beep in time to her sparkbeat to her sides, and someone's cleaned her up and tucked a blanket around her and Springer.

They don't get many nice, all-together moments like this, and Impactor missed it more than she'd ever admit. "Fuh me?" she asks, her own optics now as wide as Springer's. Springer nods against her chest, and Impactor notices he's tucked under her harpoon arm and has one of his own arms wrapped around her middle. She squeezes him and he sighs happily. "Thans."

"'Course, boss," Sandstorm says, voice a little raspy when they perk up from behind the foot of the bed. Probably from yelling. She never learned it's only the leaders who are supposed to be shouting out orders, and Impactor makes a mental note to scold them later, when the wires are taken out of her mouth.

"You're always there for us," Springer says. Impactor isn't surprised the kid's cuddled up to her like this, he's always worming his way into her berth and her lap. He claims that he gets cold and she's warm, the big mining builds always are, but she knows it's because he needs the comfort.

They don't get much comfort in this life, so Impactor is happy to give it to any of them, and apparently this is them all returning the favor.

"Thans," she says again, nuzzling against Springer's helm as much as she can, "Wha ha-ened?"

"You got jumped, by some big 'Cons," Broadside explains, "It took us a while to get to you and pull them off, and by then you were, well..." He gestures to Impactor's broken frame. "They don't have the resources here to fix you up, so they're transferring you tomorrow."

"Eh-yone else?" Impactor asks. From what she can see no one else is seriously hurt, but that doesn't mean they weren't.

"I got shot up a bit," Springer admits, "Trying to save you, I mean. I'm fine now, though."

"Goo'," Impactor says.

"You should be sleeping," Roadbuster interrupts. Their voice is touched with concern, and Impactor reaches out for their servo, even if her arm does shake and it hurts a little. They shift Rack'n'Ruin in their lap and take it gratefully, squeezing her servo, and she offers them a smile.

"E'll slee'," Impactor concedes, settling in a little more in the medberth, "'E quie', du'af'."

Roadbuster snorts a chuckle at that. "You heard the mech, Broadside," they joke, and Broadside huffs like he's offended.

"I'm not the one you need to look out for." Broadside clears his throat and shoots a pointed nod at Sandstorm, who makes a protesting noise.

They continue their joking bickering, low enough that they don't wake up anyone who's sleeping, and Impactor closes her optics and squeezes Springer again. It's not what she'd meant by quiet, but it's okay.

**Author's Note:**

> harass me on tumblr [@homophobicimpactor](https://homophobicimpactor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
